deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Canon Superman Battle Royale
Canon Superman Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle created by Mario9987. Description Golden Age Superman vs Pre-Crisis Superman vs Pre-52 Superman vs New 52 Superman which Superman will reign supreme? This is my final fight before I leave this wiki forever thanks for all the fun guys! :D Interlude Wiz: For years people always wondered who is the strongest superhero. Boomstick: Some people say it's Superman but the real question is which Superman is the greatest? Wiz: Like the Golden Age Superman the one that started it all. Boomstick: Or the Pre-Crisis Superman the one who began the silver age. Wiz: And Pre-52 and New 52 Superman both of the man of steels from the modern age. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Golden Age Superman Wiz: Superman AKA Kal-L was created in 1938 when he was first introduced he wasn't able to fly and he was nowhere near as strong as he would later become. Boomstick: But after spending many years in the sunlight he became very overpowered. Wiz: Whenever someone needed help Superman would be their in a flash. Boomstick: After many years of fighting evil the Golden Age Superman decided to settle down with Lois and live a normal life only coming out of hiding when people need him the most. Wiz: Fun fact the Golden Age Superman is one of the founding members of the Justice Society. Boomstick: During the major events of Crisis on Infinite Earths the Golden Age Superman just may of performed his greatest feat yet, defeating the Anti Monitor! Wiz: However it should be noted that the Anti Monitor was severely weakened and didn't have much left in him to keep fighting but still it was a really impressive feat. Boomstick: After the intense battle Superman his wife and an alternate version of Lex Luthor and Superboy left to a paradise dimension never to be seen again. Wiz: Or did he? Years later the Golden Age Superman and his family found out about the New Earth that replaced theirs and realized how corrupt and evil the heroes were acting. Boomstick: After breaking out of the paradise dimension Superman fought New Earths Superman to a stand still. Wiz: Blow after blow each punch they were throwing was destroying space and time. Boomstick: After all this the Golden Age Superman realized the error of his ways and joined sides with the Post Crisis Superman to take down his former teammate Superboy from Earth Prime. Wiz: Sadly this didn't go so well. They flew Superboy Prime through a red sun erasing all his powers and abilities and it resulted in all three Supermen losing their powers. Boomstick: Superboy Prime being the little jerk he is then murdered the Golden Age Superman. Wiz: The world mourned as the original Superman is now gone forever. Boomstick: Until they made him into a zombie only to kill him off a few issues later... Wow what a terrible way to end the legacy of the original Superman. Pre Crisis Superman Wiz: Kal-El was born on the planet krypton but when his father Jor-El found out the planet was going to blow up they sent their only son to earth. Boomstick: When he landed on earth he was found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent who raised him to become Superboy! Wiz: Unlike the Golden Age Superman, this Superman developed his powers quickly. Boomstick: When he was only ten years old he could fly through time and even survive supernovas. Wiz: Kal-El grew up and became on of the strongest beings in his universe being able to tag the Flash and sneeze whole solar systems away. Boomstick: One of his greatest feats is when he was sent back to the beginning of time and survived the big bang. Wiz: Kal-El went on to be one of the founding members of the Justice League where he fought very strong foes alongside his best friends. Boomstick: The Pre Crisis Superman was at one point so powerful that the writers had to make him weaker by rebooting the whole universe. Pre 52 Superman Wiz: This version of Kal-El was rocketed to earth at a young age very similar to the Pre Crisis version with one major difference. Boomstick: He didn't become Superman till he was an adult. Wiz: This incarnation of Superman is known as the Post Crisis Superman because he was created in 1986 right after the big DC reboot of Crisis on Infinite Earths. Boomstick: Around this time the writers were trying to come up with a way to make Superman interesting. They decided the best way to make Superman relevant again is to kill him off. Wiz: And that's exactly what they did they created a being known as Doomsday who was made to be Superman toughest foe and had them fight to the death. Boomstick: Well he didn't really die he went into a coma and came back a few months later... Wiz: From then on Superman fought many of his greatest villains including Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Bizzaro, and Darkseid. Boomstick: Around the early 2000's the writers were all out of ideas so they decided to make Superman overpowered like he used to be. Wiz: One of his best feats is when he defeated multiple Imperiax drones who all hold the power of the big bang itself. Boomstick: One time he even survived 50 supernovas all at the same time! Wiz: He is evenly matched with Orion who is a Universial New God and Darksieds son. Boomstick: He even defeated Darkseid a few times! Who can even stop him? Wiz: Well, like almost all Supermen he has a few major weaknesses most notably krytonite and red sun radiation. Boomstick: After an awful event called Convergence this Superman was sent with his wife Lois and Son Jon Kent to the New 52 Universe where he reclaimed his role as Superman on a brand new earth. New 52 Superman Wiz: Taking inspiration from the golden age the New 52 Superman was not very powerful in his first few appearances. He could only jump really high and couldn't fly. Boomstick: That all changed when he absorbed more sunlight and learned to fly. Wiz: Unlike the previous Supermen this Superman was very cocky and arrogant and had no problem not holding back his power. Boomstick: The government were concerned about him so they tested him to see how strong he really was. Wiz: They put him in a machine that replicates the weight of the earth and he was in it for days and only dropped a single drop of sweat! Boomstick: His most powerful feat is when he punched Brainiac so hard that all the Brainiac's in the Multiverse felt it. Wiz: When the New 52 was coming to a close DC decided to pull the plug on this Superman and kill him off and replace him with the Pre 52 Superman. Boomstick: After he "died" he was converted to energy which merged with the Pre 52 Supes. And the Pre 52 Superman now has all the memories of the New 52 Superman. Pre Fight Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight All four Superman are standing on the Daily Planet facing each-other. FIGHT! New 52 Superman is the first to throw a punch right at the Post Crisis Superman. Post Crisis Superman gets flung backwards into a wall causing a building to collapse on him. Meanwhile the Golden Age and Pre Crisis Supes are punching each-other at the speed of light with little effect. New 52 Supes flies over too the collapsed building and grabs the Post Crisis Supes. New 52 Superman puts his hand on the Post Crisis Superman's face and is about to crush it. The Post Crisis Superman uses his heat vision to melt a hole through the New 52 Superman's hand. On the other side Golden Age Supes gets tired and misses a punch letting the Pre Crisis Supes get a few punches in. The Pre Crisis Supes punches the Golden Age Supes into the sky and flies up to him grabbing him by the cape and swinging him around. The Pre Crisis throws him into the moon destroying it. The Golden Age Superman has little time to react before the Pre Crisis Supes comes in and starts beating him up near the wreckage of the moon. Pre Crisis Supes is about to do the killing blow but the Golden Age Supes blocks it and escapes flying back to earth. The New 52 Supes is holding his now burnt right hand in pain. The Post Crisis Supes than slams the New 52 Supes in the face thousands of times in seconds. The Pre 52 Supes uses pressure points and paralyzes the New 52 Supes. The New 52 Superman has nothing to do but sit there and accept his fate. The Post Crisis Supes puts both his hands into a fist and is about to crush the New 52 Supes but out of nowhere the the Golden Age Supes flies in and punches the Post Crisis Supes into the daily planet destroying it. While the Pre Crisis Superman uses his x-ray vision to try to find the other Supermen The Golden Age Supes punches a hole through the New 52 Superman's stomach. Pre Crisis Supes sees the Golden Age Supes and flies down to him to finish him off. The Golden Age Superman is kneeling down. Golden Age Superman: I can't take much more I need more sunlight... The Golden Age Superman flies up to the sun to find out the Pre Crisis Superman is following him. He turns around and blocks the Pre Crisis Superman's punch. The Pre Crisis Superman counters the block with freeze breath. Pre Crisis Supes flies away much to the Golden Age Supes confusion and blows up the nearest star. A supernova occurs the Pre Crisis Superman easily tanks the supernova and flies back to earth. The Golden Age Supes is not to lucky and gets incinerated by the supernova. Pre Crisis Supes arrives on earth and uses his x-ray vision to find the last remaining superman. Little did he know after getting hit into the daily planet the Post Crisis Supes flew into the sun to recharge his power. The Pre Crisis Superman was quick to find out the Post Crisis Superman's plans and flies into the sun. A huge fight occurs each punch they throw is doing damage to reality. Their fight is so intense it's causing the multiverse to shake. The Pre Crisis Supes gets the upper hand and punches the Post Crisis Superman so hard that he explodes. KO! The Pre Crisis Supes than flies back in time and reverses the events of the fight. The four Superman shake hands and go their separate ways. Results Wiz: All four of these Supermen were incredibly powerful but it all comes down to their greatest feats. Boomstick: The New 52 Superman was the first to go down because he didn't have enough time to develop his powers during the New 52 before DC Rebirth happened. Wiz: Surprisingly the Post Crisis Superman and Golden Age Superman were evenly matched as seen by Infinite Crisis but the Post Crisis Superman had the upper edge for one reason. Boomstick: Feats? Wiz: Correct Boomstick! Post Crisis Superman's feats are insane. Thanks to his training with Wonder Woman and Batman along with his experience fighting enemies stronger than himself he could find a way to take down the Golden Age Superman for good. Boomstick: I see and the Pre Crisis Superman's feats way surpass all three of them. Wiz: Yes the Pre Crisis Superman was was so overpowered that none of the other Supermen really stood a chance. Boomstick: Pre Crisis Superman was made at a time where the writer just made Superman so incredibly overpowered that he can practically do anything he wanted to. Wiz: Pre Crisis Superman was so overpowered that the writers had to reboot him so he wouldn't be as strong. Boomstick: Overall the Pre Crisis Superman's power, speed and basically everything else was way to much for the other Supermen to handle. Wiz: The winner is Pre Crisis Superman. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles